Talk:Room of Requirement
Room of Hidden Things Should we have a seperate article for this? I think it deserves one, being the location of several major events, but I wanted to check what other users thought. QuidditchLover (My talk) 03:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think a separate article is necessary, but the "History of Use" section could probably by retitled, expanded, and divided into each of the room's known forms: :*Room of Hidden Things :*Dumbledore's Army room (1995-1996 school year) :*Dumbledore's Army room (1997-1998 school year) :*Chamberpot room (mentioned by Dumbledore in GoF) :*House-elf sobriety room (used by Dobby for Winky) :*Cleaning supplies closet (Dobby mentions Filch finding it like this once) :*Broom cupboard (Fred and George mention hiding from Filch in here) :The "Items Hidden Inside" section could also be relocated under the Room of Hidden Things, with a similar section added for each version of the D.A. room at least. - Nick O'Demus 09:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds okay... although it sounds like a massive re-write.. Hmm.. Maybe I'll try it out. QuidditchLover (My talk) 00:15, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Destruction Was it destroyed by the Fiendfyre? What happened to the room, did the room never work anymore, or was everything in it destroyed, or was it on fire if you entered, or did the fire burn out, or did it get stinguished, or did everything go back to normal once everyone got out? 16:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Summoning Charm I was under the impression that the diadem wouldn't come because it was horcrux, not specifically because it was in the room of hidden things. --BachLynn (Accio!) 00:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) HP3 movie appearing? I can't give a screenshot, but when Harry Potter is searching for Peter Pettigrew in the castle, you can briefly see room down their names. Could this being this room? It's also not far from the portraits. --Station7 22:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Doesn't seem likely - the books indicate that the Room doesn't show up on the map. Is there a particular reason you think it would be this room? ProfessorTofty 22:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::First of all, I see "Room" briefly in the movie. There's nothing down there. It's possible, but yes it's unlikely that that's room. It's just a theory, but I saw it, and I did want to share it with everyone here. --Station7 09:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Why did The Room of Requirement open for Draco ? In Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, The Room of Requirement ''opened itself for Draco, Crabble and Goyle so they can stop Harry in destroying Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem (''a Horcrux). But before it was explained how TRR would only open itself (as not-a-broom-cupboard) if the person really needs it. So why did it open to Draco, and didn't open to (E.G.) Dolores Umbridge in Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix. D. Umbridge did need it - to stop ''Dumbledore's Army. ''But it didn't open for her and she had to breach throught. Draco also needed to stop Harry in destroying a Horcrux - and it ''did ''open for him. Both of these needs are very negative - but TRR opened itself only to Draco. So does TRR open itself only if a person really needs it, regardless of his intentions, whether good or bad ? Or does it only open if the person's intentions are good ? Or something else, perhaps ? Please send me an owl and note that I havent got to the 5th (or 8th, obviously) book yet. --Dinex04 (talk) 09:51, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :The room is always equipped for the seeker's needs. If Draco doesn't want anyone else to be able to get in — it'll do it. --RogueOwner (talk) 00:53, April 22, 2019 (UTC)